Chemical and Biological Weapons (Generals)
Overview During the GLA conflict, much of the war was centered around preventing the GLA from launching their biological weapons upon the world. The GLA did not adhere to the international treaties banning such weapons such as the Geneva Protocol and would implement them whenever they could. The GLA were known to tip their tank shells with small amounts of anthrax and pump their Scud warheads with toxins prior to launch. Several of GLA related mission is noted to happen near any chemical compound containing bio-hazard. The GLA tended to combine what anthrax they were able to obtain with a corrosive ooze made from an unspecified cocktail of lethal chemicals, tinted a lurid green apparently for shock value. The deployment of this hazardous material called for the invention of some bizarre makeshift 'delivery systems', perhaps most infamously the Toxin Tractor. A slow-moving ordinary civilian farming tractor, it was fitted with canisters of the toxic substance on the sides, and mounted a hose-like turret able to spray it at infantry over surprising distances. The deaths of infantrymen in its way tended to be mercifully short, but horrific, as their organs burned and they asphyxiated. The GLA even experimented in creating newer and deadlier strains of anthrax on their own. Their research was successful and the result was 'Anthrax Beta'. The GLA general Dr. Thrax took it one step further. Thrax was a a brilliant chemist and created some of the most deadly strains of anthrax ever seen. His Anthrax Gamma could kill unprotected infantry in a matter of seconds if not treated. His basic infantry has been injected with immunization, allowing them some degree of bio-hazard protection. Very noticeably, the GLA outfitted their superweapon, the Scud Storm, with missiles that had anthrax warheads. They also maintained some old transport planes, able to drop a large air-detonating Anthrax Bomb. For most GLA commanders (excluding Dr. Thrax), Toxic weaponry is mostly an optional mode of attack as a replaceable warhead in most of their vehicles. The only recognized and available countermeasure is the USA's Ambulance purifying ability that will clear area from hazardous chemicals and nuclear fallout. Caution is to be made however as some toxin based attacks may have other "quality" as well. The Ambulance should be deployed after the attack has finished to most effectively clean up the area. Later deployment saw initial usage of bio-hazard suits that became available as an upgrade to USA infantry. Due to the property of toxin he specialized in, Dr. Thrax is an effective counter to China's General who choose to deploy infantry. China in one mission resorted to MiG napalm strikes to repel bio hazard encountered areas. However the napalm strike may not be fully effective in clearing an area from chemical or biological spill at all times. Both the USA and China have several "reserve" types of this type of weapon. China stores it as "manufacture waste" and kept it for further reprocessing before the GLA struck. GLA commanders made the best use for it in Hong Kong and an undisclosed area in China. USA, on other hand the USA have (at least) a secret Chemical and Biological research center in their mainland. GLA blatantly struck this facility for the betterment of their "liberation effort", revealing it to the world to mock the USA. Most Recognisable Examples Toxin Tractor Toxin Rebels were trained under the command of Dr. Thrax Scud Launcher with Toxin Warheads And also several upgrades for a variety of GLA units like Toxin shells for light Scorpions and heavy Marauder tanks; and additional Toxin Bombs for the Bomb Trucks. Category:Generals science and technology